


Geheimnisse und Wiedergutmachungen

by SassyGrape



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Family, Friendship, Growing Up, Just vibing with friends, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGrape/pseuds/SassyGrape
Summary: Koneko und Etsuko sind ein ungleiches Geschwisterpaar, das die Jugend und auch die Erwachsenen von Konoha von Zeit zu Zeit aufmischt. Als es Zeit für Etsuko wird, die Akademie abzuschließen und offiziell eine Kunoichi zu werden, beginnen die wahren Probleme des Lebens und Erwachsenwerdens. Glücklicherweise gibt es genügend Leute in ihrem Alter, denen es genauso geht. Und zusammen begeben sie sich auf diese Reise.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Original Character(s), Umino Iruka & Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Willkommen in Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe Zeit und ich liebe Naruto, mehr muss man dazu eigentlich gar nicht sagen :D

Im Klassenzimmer herrschte ungewöhnliche Ruhe und obwohl draußen die Sonne schien, interessierte sich keiner der Schüler dafür. Vor den stufenförmig angeordneten Bänken standen sie in einer Reihe und blickten ihren Lehrer erwartungsvoll an. Eine Schülerin allerdings nicht, die sah über ihre Schulter zur letzten Reihe hinten im Klassenraum hoch und zog eine unglückliche Grimasse. Etsuko, ihrer Meinung nach morgen schon Ge-Nin, hatte keine Lust, bei den Vorprüfungen beobachtet zu werden – von den ganzen Mitschülern mal abgesehen fand sie es wirklich unnötig, dass ihre große Schwester auch noch zusehen durfte. Der Leistungsdruck war so schon genug; sie durfte auf keinen Fall versagen! Nach all dem Training, das sie absolviert hatte wäre das unentschuldbar.

„Etsuko, Gesicht zu mir!“, rügte da schon Iruka, ihr Lehrer, der vor der Tafel stand.

Grummelnd tat sie, wie geheißen. Schließlich hatte sie noch weniger Lust, es sich mit dem Lehrer direkt am Tag vor den Prüfungen zu verderben. Dümmer ging es wahrscheinlich nicht, deswegen schaute sie wieder vor. Gerade war Sakura dran, ein Mädchen mit rosa Haaren und Etsuko's selbsternannte Anti-Freundin. Nicht, dass sie Streit mit ihr hatte, aber sie mochte sie einfach nicht. Seit Etsuko auf die Akademie ging umschwärmten die anderen Mädchen – vor allem aber Sakura und Ino – Sasuke, ihren Kumpel, wie Motten das Licht und hatten kein Interesse daran, den Burschen mal in Ruhe zu lassen. Der tat ihr schon ein bisschen leid deswegen. Schlimmer war nur, dass sie sich mit ihm wirklich gut verstand und ihr das übel genommen wurde. 

„Ich, Sakura Haruno, trete nun an. Henge!“ Damit formte sie die Fingerzeichen und verwandelte sie sich in einer Dampfwolke in das Ebenbild von Iruka-Sensei.

„Du hast dich in mich verwandelt“, meinte dieser zufrieden und hakte ihren Namen auf seiner Liste ab. 

Gleich darauf verwandelte sich Sakura zurück und freute sich ganz lautstark. „Geschafft!“, rief sie aus und schüttelte ihr langes Haar. „Hast du das gesehen, Sasuke-kun?“

Etsuko fand die Frage überflüssig, weil es _jeder_ gesehen hatte. Sie gab sich nicht mal Mühe, ihre Augen nicht zu verdrehen. Kiba neben ihr runzelte die Brauen als er sie ansah, was ihm noch mehr Augenweiß von Etsuko bescherte. 

„Der Nächste: Sasuke Uchiha“, las Iruka vor und warf einen Blick in die hinterste Reihe, wo Etsuko's Schwester saß. Hoffentlich passte sie auf und machte sich Notizen – schließlich sollte jeder hier im Raum was lernen. Nicht nur die Schüler vor ihm. Nun trat Sasuke vor, er war – wie alle in der Klasse – ein Jahr älter als Etsuko, schwarzhaarig, etwas blass und hatte ein Gesicht, das versprach, nach der Pubertät attraktiv zu werden. Auch jetzt war er schon der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin. Gelangweilt führte er das Jutsu vor, was von Iruka abgenickt wurde, und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Das ist echt bescheuert“, beschwerte Etsuko sich leise an Kiba gewandt. 

„Ja, alle müssen nochmal, nur wegen Naruto“, legte Ino nach und schaute den blonden Jungen vor ihr böse an.

Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt gönnte dieser den anderen nicht, seinen trotzigen Blick zu sehen. „Mir doch egal.“ Damit stiefelte er nach vorne zu Iruka, um ebenfalls die Technik der Verwandlung vorzuführen. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern rief er „Henge!“ und im nächsten Moment stand vor Iruka eine nackte junge Frau mit langen, blonden Zöpfen, die ihm einen Kuss zuwarf und ihn frivol anzwinkerte.

Bis dahin hatte sich Etsuko's große Schwester, Koneko, im Hintergrund halten können, ohne Kommentare zu den Schülern abzugeben oder störende Geräusche zu machen. Nun aber konnte sich die 19-jährige nicht länger zurückhalten und brach beim Anblick ihres besten Freundes, aus dessen Nase das Blut förmlich schoss vor Aufregung, in schallendes Gelächter aus. So sehr, dass sie nach Luft ringen musste und Lachtränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

Naruto verwandelte sich zurück und stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Na, wie war das? Das ist mein Sexy-Jutsu.“

„Du Idiot!“, rief Iruka wütend nachdem er sich wieder in der Gewalt und sein Nasenbluten unter Kontrolle hatte. „Du sollst keine unsinnigen Jutu erfinden!“

„Iruka! Ich geh ein!“, warf Koneko da ein, immer noch kichernd und mit abebbender Schnappatmung. „Lass ihn einfach bestehen – ich wette mit dir, das Jutsu funktioniert besser als jedes Henge!“ 

Etsuko fühlte sich indes als würde sie eingehen, sie wünschte sich im Boden zu versinken. Die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler bohrten sich heiß in ihr Gesichtsfeld. Womit hatte sie das verdient?

\---------

„Magst du noch mit zum Essen kommen?“

„Nein. Ich geh heim.“ Der jüngste, und inzwischen auch einzige, Uchiha drehte Etsuko den Rücken zu und begann seinen Heimweg, die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, den Kopf gesenkt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sakura und Ino ihn einholten und auf ihn einredeten. 

Obwohl sie es nicht hören konnte, so konnte Etsuko es sehen – das wilde Gestikuliere und das aufdringliche Verhalten der beiden stieß ihr sauer auf. Kannten die überhaupt keinen Anstand? Nicht, dass sie die anständigste Person war, das wusste sie selber am besten, aber wenn jemand seine Ruhe wollte, dann sollte man die ihm schon gönnen. Fand Etsuko zumindest. So hatte es ihr ihre Schwester auch immer eingebläut. Und Ino und Sakura hatten sogar noch Eltern, die sie erziehen konnten.

Nachdem Sasuke ihr Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte, fand Etsuko sich nicht mehr verantwortlich, ihn vor den beiden Grazien zu schützen, wie sie es manchmal in der Schule machte; stattdessen machte sie sich allein auf den Heimweg. Koneko war noch mit Iruka-Sensei unterwegs, vermutlich langweilige Hausarbeiten korrigieren oder anderen Kram, von dem die 12-jährige nichts wissen wollte. Erwachsenenzeug ödete sie an und sie wusste nicht, was ihre Schwester daran fand. Es war doch viel schöner, ein paar Stunden zusammen zu trainieren! Während sie durch die belebten Straßen Konohas' spazierte, fragte sie sich, mit wem sie wohl in ein Team kommen würde als Ge-Nin. Hoffentlich nicht mit Sakura. Etsuko überlegte eine Weile, bis sie – am Dango-Stand stehend – zu dem Entschluss kam, dass ihr perfektes Team aus Sasuke und Shikamaru bestehen würde. Wenig Streit, wenig Stress und ansonsten stellte sie es sich allgemein ruhig und lässig vor, mit den beiden zu trainieren.

„Hey, Etsuko.“

„Hm?“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen drehte sie sich um, nur um Sasuke zu sehen, der sich nicht die Blöße geben wollte, sie anzusehen. Seine Hände steckten noch in den Hosentaschen, während er gespielt lässig an einer Wand lehnte. Mit einem Kloß in der Wange erlaubte Etsuko ein Grinsen. „Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“

Nun schaute er sie doch an, sein Blick war irgendwo zwischen genervt und schicksalsergeben. „Ja. Sonst werde ich die anderen nie los.“

„Okay“, lachte Etsuko und hakte sich bei dem Schwarzhaarigen ein. „Wir haben aber nur Donburi gekocht.“

„Wann kocht ihr kein Donburi?“, fragte Sasuke sarkastisch. Irgendwie gab es bei den Schwestern immer Donburi. Jedes Mal, wenn er zum Essen eingeladen war. 

„Wenn wir Okonomiyaki machen“, lachte Etsuko.

\--------

„Scheiße.“ Fluchend hing Naruto an der Felswand, in welche die Gesichter der Ho-Kage gemeißelt waren, und schrubbte die Graffiti weg, die er am Abend des Vortages noch hingeschmiert hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung ließen sie sich leicht entfernen, trotzdem nervte ihn die Strafe.

Über ihm, auf dem Kopf des zweiten Ho-Kage, hockten Iruka und Koneko und schauten dem blonden Jungen beim Arbeiten zu. Die Nachmittagssonne schien warm auf sie hinab, über ihren Köpfen zogen Botenvögel vorbei und anderes Fliegtier seine Kreise.

„Du hättest ihn wirklich bestehen lassen sollen“, meinte die junge Frau und warf Iruka einen ernsten Seitenblick zu. „Ich meine, klar, sein Doppelgänger war richtig grottig. Aber wenn er will, kriegt er mehr gebacken als der Rest vom Fest, wenn du mich fragst. Naja, außer Etsuko. Aber die trainiere ich ja schon die ganze Zeit.“

Iruka seufzte tief und kratzte sich den Nacken, dann sah er Koneko eindringlich an. „Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Im Kampf wäre Naruto völlig aufgeschmissen und-“ Er stockte und blickte nach unten, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist das für eine Farbe, die so leicht ab geht? Sonst ist Naruto Stunden beschäftigt.“

„Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht hat er seine Farben von jemanden, der Qualitätsware verkauft?“ Zufrieden bemerkte die Kunoichi, dass Naruto schon fast mit dem zweiten Ho-Kage-Gesicht fertig war. „Also, wegen der Prüfung-“

„Koneko, willst du mir was sagen?“, unterbrach Iruka und lenkte das Thema zurück. Seine sonst sanften braunen Augen sahen sie plötzlich ganz schön scharf und verdächtigend an.

„Was?“ Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Lieber bekommt er die leicht lösliche Farbe von mir und ich weiß, dass er sich nicht zu Tode schuftet damit, als dass er irgendeinen billigen Mist da hin pinselt, der sich nie wieder abwäscht. Außerdem sind morgen Prüfungen, da soll er fit sein.“

„Du hast Naruto die Farbe für seinen Vandalismus verkauft“, stöhnte Iruka entsetzt. „Warum?“

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt.“ Damit stand Koneko auf. „Also, ich muss noch ein bisschen trainieren. Was machst du heute noch?“

„Ich denke, ich lade Naruto zu Ichiraku ein. Und dann muss ich Aufgaben korrigieren. Willst du helfen? Kakashi kommt auch. Und Izumo auch, wenn er Zeit hat.“

„Seit wann kommt denn Kakashi zum Korrigieren zu dir? Hab ich was verpasst?“

„Nein. Aber ich hab ihn gestern getroffen und eingeladen.“ Iruka beobachtete noch immer Naruto. „Der ist auch zu oft alleine. Deswegen.“

„Lass ihn doch.“ Koneko fand jetzt nicht, dass Iruka jeden einladen sollte, dem er über den Weg lief. Sonst wäre die kleine Bude recht schnell voll und sie könnte sich nicht mehr am Sofa breit machen. Außerdem sah sie sich nun wirklich nicht in der Verantwortung, irgendwelche Typen zu bespaßen, nur weil die es nicht hinbekamen, mal in eine Kneipe zu gehen. Iruka war einfach zu gut für seine Umwelt.

„Also kommst du heute nicht?“, rief Iruka ihr nach, während Koneko sich an den Abstieg machte.

„Ich denke nicht. Macht euch doch mal einen schönen Jungsabend“, meinte sie fröhlich und winkte Iruka. Als sie an Naruto vorbei kam, blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen. „Hey, Naruto.“

Grimmig putzte er weiter die Farbe ab, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Sag nicht, du bist grantig, weil du die Farbe von mir hast.“ Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch bei dem Gedanken.

„Du solltest genauso hier wischen! Nicht nur ich!“, patzte der blonde Teenager die ältere plötzlich an. „Ohne die Farbe hätte ich nicht-“

„Jetzt pass mal auf, Bürschchen“, sagte Koneko langsam und ging in die Hocke – da sie mit Hilfe von Chakra am Fels laufen konnte, war das kein Problem für sie. „Erstens kannst du froh sein, dass das die leicht abzuwaschende Farbe ist. Zweitens, wenn dir jemand ein Kunai gibt und du jemand damit verletzt, ist es dann wirklich die Schuld von dem, der dir das Kunai gegeben hat?“

„Du wusstest, dass ich die Felswand beschmieren würde!“

„Hm, da hast du auch wieder recht.“


	2. Lehrer und Langweilig?!

Gerade sammelte Etsuko die Wurfsterne und Kunai ein, die Sasuke und sie auf die Zielscheiben in ihrem kleinen Garten geworfen hatten, als sie die Haustür zuschlagen hörte. Sasuke, der es sich auf der hölzernen Veranda bequem gemacht hatte, trank einen Schluck Wasser und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wollte deine Schwester nicht noch länger weg sein?“, meinte er dann.

„Normalerweise schon.“ Dennoch hastete Etsuko zurück zum Haus, warf die Waffen in den dafür bereit gestellten Korb – den hatte Koneko von einer Mission aus Iwa mitgebracht und er war bis jetzt das praktischste Andenken – und eilte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort hatte sich ihre große Schwester bereits auf das breite Sofa geschmissen, ihr Rucksack lag achtlos im Gang herum.

„Koneko! Was machst du schon daheim?“, wollte Etsuko wissen und spürte, wie ihr Kopf rot wurde. Nicht, dass sie sich für sie vor Sasuke schämte oder anders herum; es war nur schön, mit einem Freund Zeit zu verbringen, ohne die große Schwester im Hintergrund zu wissen. Jedes Mal, wenn Koneko da war, wurde Sasuke immer sehr still. Fast unheimlich still, wie ein Geist. Das mochte die jüngere der beiden nun gar nicht leiden.

„Ach, heute nerven mich alle. Macht ihr nur weiter.“ Begleitet wurden die Worte von einem schlappen Abwinken. „Habt ihr schon gegessen?“

„Ja...“ Etsuko seufzte und drehte sich so, dass sie Sasuke sehen konnte. Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern, was er nur erwiderte. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, verschwand dann aber gleich wieder. „Aber... hast du nicht noch wichtige Sachen zu erledigen? Hausaufgaben korrigieren? Andere Ge-Nin unterrichten?“

Da setzte sich Koneko ächzend auf und musterte ihre kleine Schwester. Dunkelbraune Augen blickten sie irgendwie flehend und auch missgünstig an – so wie halbstarke eben ältere ansahen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und geröteten Wangen stand Etsuko vor ihr und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. 

„Sag mal, soll ich euch noch ein bisschen trainieren?“ Damit nickte sie zu Sasuke raus, der ihrem Blick schnell auswich. „Morgen ist die Prüfung, da kann das nicht schaden.“

„Ich frag Sasuke mal.“ Etsuko ging raus auf die Veranda und hockte sich neben ihren Freund. „Koneko würde mit uns trainieren“, meinte sie dann und grinste ihn dann an. „Willst du mitmachen? Ich meine, wir bestehen zwar sowieso, aber so können wir die anderen voll in die Tasche stecken.“

„Hm...“ Der Schwarzhaarige starrte unschlüssig auf seine Hände.

„Angst, dass ich besser bin?“, triezte die jüngere und beugte sich etwas zu ihm rüber sodass er gezwungen war, sie anzusehen. 

„Von wegen. Also gut.“

„Wir kommen gleich!“

Mit einem Gähnen lies sich Koneko zurückfallen und wünschte sich, die beiden hätten das Angebot nicht angenommen. So gerne sie auch Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbrachte, Sasuke erinnerte sie immer noch sehr an ihren früheren guten Freund Itachi. Der unglücklicherweise das Dorf verraten hatte – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er seine gesamte Familie, außer seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke, umgebracht hatte. Obwohl das alles schon eine Weile her war, konnte Koneko noch immer nicht damit abschließen. Irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache stank zum Himmel, aber egal wen sie fragte oder bedrohte, sie bekam jedes mal die gleiche Antwort: _Itachi ist ein Verräter, der entkommen ist und um jeden Preis gefangen werden muss._ Das schmeckte ihr nun gar nicht. Und wenn sie Sasuke sah, erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit, als Itachi und sie ihre kleinen Geschwister trainiert hatten. Selten, sicher, aber dennoch hin und wieder. In den letzten Wochen vor dem Massaker war manchmal Itachi's Freundin Izumi mit dabei gewesen, eine schüchterne, aber irgendwie lustige Person. Koneko konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie tot war. Dass alle seitdem irgendwie tot waren.

\----------

„Ich sagte doch, sie ist die beste. Du hättest ihren Übungskampf mit Hayate sehen sollen“, flüsterte Etsuko stolz, während Sasuke und sie zusahen, wie Koneko die von ihr geworfenen Kunai wieder einsammelte. Zuerst hatten die beiden Schüler fleißig geübt, einfache Doppelgänger zu erstellen und eine Weile unter Belastung zu halten. Dann hatte Koneko eine 'einfache' Werftechnik vorgeführt und nach einigem Bitten und Betteln von Etsuko und Sasuke auch ein Nin-Jutsu, bei welchem sie das Kunai mit ihrem Wind-Element schärfer und schneller machte. Und tödlicher. 

„Unglaublich...“, murmelte Sasuke auch. „Ich will endlich ein richtiger Shinobi sein.“

„Ab morgen sind wir das!“

„Ja.“ Er sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen kurz an, dann erlaubte er ein Schnauben. „Hoffentlich bin ich mit dir in einem Team.“

Bevor Etsuko antworten konnte, dass sie das auch so hoffte, fiel der Schatten ihrer großen Schwester über sie. Inzwischen schienen die Bäume um die Lichtung im Abendrot zu leuchten, tiefe Schatten gruben sich in goldenes Licht während die Zikaden langsam das Zirpen begannen.

„Also, ihr zwei Grünschnäbel, wollt ihr selber mal probieren?“, unterbrach Koneko das Gespräch der beiden Schüler und hielt ihnen die Kunai hin.

„Mach nochmal vor“, verlangte Etsuko. „Ich muss mir die Drehung in der Luft nochmal ansehen.“ 

„Also gut, danach will ich euch üben sehen. Und dann machen wir Schluss für heute, ich will ja nicht, dass hier jemand Muskelkater bekommt“, grinste die ältere und drehte sich dann zu Sasuke. „Willst du heute bei uns übernachten? Ich geh später zu Iruka und ihr könnt euch in Ruhe nochmal ein bisschen abfragen.“

„Au ja!“, rief Eni aus und strahlte ihren besten Freund an. „Komm, das wird lustig!“

„Äh... ich hab gar keine Sachen zum Übernachten bei-“

„Kein Problem, auf dem Heimweg könnt ihr doch bei dir vorbeigehen und du nimmst ein paar Sachen mit“, schlug Koneko pragmatisch vor. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie ein bisschen übereifrig klang, dann entschied sie, dass es egal war. Es wurde Zeit, dass die beiden die Freundschaft wiederbelebten, so, wie sie zu Zeiten vor dem Uchiha-Massaker gewesen war. So sehr Sasuke Koneko an Itachi erinnerte, so sehr musste er wohl an seinen Bruder denken, wenn er bei ihnen zu Hause war. Er konnte dem Schmerz nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, genauso wenig der Genesung. Nicht, wenn sie ein Wort mitzureden hatte. Schließlich ging es auch um ihre kleine Schwester, die darunter litt, dass ihr bester Freund sich häufig vor ihr verschloss. Das sollte aufhören.

„Also... also dann, okay“, meinte Sasuke langsam, dann erwiderte er das breite Lächeln, das ihm Etsuko zuwarf. Noch nie hatte er bei ihr übernachtet und dass das Angebot von ihrer großen Schwester war, schien alles irgendwie leichter zu machen. So fühlte er sich nicht wie ein Bittsteller. 

„Gut“, nickte die ältere und ging dann zurück in die Mitte der Lichtung. „Die Drehung wolltest du sehen?“

„Ja!“

Während Koneko in Position ging und ihre Klingen mit Chakra schärfte, drehte sich Etsuko zu Sasuke, um ihn zu mustern. Irgendwie seltsam, dass er nicht direkt abgelehnt hatte, sonst neigte er doch auch dazu, sich irgendwann einfach abzuseilen und zu verschwinden. Vor allem, wenn er Gefahr lief, Koneko zu lange zu sehen. Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Etsuko an die Zeit, in der die größeren Geschwister die kleinen trainiert hatten. Stundenlang waren sie irgendwo im Wald unterwegs gewesen, Spuren lesen und Shuriken werfen, immer angefeuert und kontrolliert von den älteren. Etsuko vermisste diese Zeit, wahrscheinlich tat Sasuke das auch. Sie hegte den starken Verdacht, dass er versuchte, das alles zu vergessen und verdrängen – aber so würde es ihm nie besser gehen. Enis Blick wanderte zurück, aufmerksam sah sie ihrer Schwester bei der komplizierten Drehung zu und wünschte sich die alte Zeit zurück; was selbst für Etsuko völlig absurd klang, sie war ja selbst noch ein Kind. Sie wünschte sich einfach, Sasuke öfter lachen zu hören. Das passte schon besser, befand sie.

\-----------

„Iruka! Mach dein staubiges Sofa frei! Ich muss meine alten, verkalkten Knochen ausruhen!“ Damit stürmte Koneko durch die Haustür ihres besten Freundes – für die sie seit inzwischen einem Jahr einen Schlüssel hatte – durch seinen kurzen Flur und hinein ins gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Bequeme Möbel und jede Menge Pflanzen machten die kleine Wohnung erst richtig einladend, meistens roch es angenehm nach Essen, im Winter nach Kaminfeuer. Koneko liebte seine Wohnung.

Im Wohnzimmer hockten Kakashi und Iruka bereits am Sofa und Izumo lümmelte im Sessel; alle Plätze waren belegt, stellte die Kunoichi mit einem Blick fest. Die drei starrten sie unverwandt an, zwischen ihnen am Couchtisch standen drei Gläser und eine halb leere Flasche Sake. Zusammen mit zwei Papierstapeln, vermutlich Hausarbeiten - noch unkorrigiert. 

„Äh... ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr kommen?“, warf Iruka langsam ein und stand vom Sofa auf, ging zu einem Hängeschrank und holte noch ein Glas heraus. Dann musterte er seinen neuesten Gast neugierig.

„Ja, aber morgen ist Abschlussprüfung und das halte ich echt nicht aus. Die letzte Stunde geht es nur _Was, wenn gefragt wird, wie viel Chakra ich für einen Doppelgänger brauche?_ Dann sagt Sasuke: _Das wollen die nicht wissen._ Und Etsuko sagt: _Weißt du's?_ Und Sasuke wieder: _Warum sollten die sowas fragen._ Und dann schaut Etsuko mich an und sagt Sachen wie: _Kannst du nicht die Prüfung für uns klauen?_ Und ich sag nur: _Klar, und du besuchst mich im Knast?!_ Und dann sagt Sasuke: _Deswegen kommt man nicht in den Knast, aber sie werden dich feuern_ ; als ob das nicht noch schlimmer wär. Also hab ich den beiden erstmal einen Tee gemacht und dann ging es los: _Wir haben nur ein Badezimmer, wer zieht sich wann um?_ Dann werde ich bedroht, ich darf im eigenen Haus nicht im Bademantel herumlaufen! Ist das denn zu fassen? Nein, Iruka, das halte ich heute nicht aus.“ Entschieden warf sich Koneko auf das Sofa und ihre Beine über Kakahi's Oberschenkel, der diesem Ausbruch etwas irritiert gefolgt war. 

„Trink erstmal was“, lachte Iruka und schenkte seiner besten Freundin ein – dankbar nahm sie das Glas und leerte es in fast einem Zug. „Auch wenn du Fahnenflucht von zu Hause begehst, ich bin froh, dass sich Sasuke und Etsuko so gut verstehen. Seit... naja, du weißt schon. Seit seine Familie tot ist, hat er nicht wirklich jemanden. Außer euch zwei. Zu ihm bekomme ich einfach nicht so den Draht wie zu Naruto.“

„Also“, schnaufte die Kunoichi als erschöpfte Erwiderung. Das war nun ein Thema, das sie noch nicht bereit war, zu besprechen. Also grinste sie stattdessen Izumo und Kakahi an. „Hallo erstmal.“

„Hi.“ Izumo, jetzt abends leger ganz ohne Stirnband und in bequemen Hosen und einem lässigen Shirt, lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schenkte sich nach. Die Flasche leerte sich bedenklich schnell. „Willkommen in besserer Gesellschaft, hätte ich mal gesagt.“

„Wenn du willst, kannst du hier auch im Bademantel-“, begann Kakashi, wurde aber von einem lauten Räuspern von Iruka unterbrochen. 

„Solltest du nicht trotzdem daheim sein und den beiden Frühstück machen und viel Erfolg wünschen?“, meinte der junge Lehrer, holte sich einen Hocker und setzte sich dann zu den anderen. „Morgen früh sind sie bestimmt wahnsinnig aufgeregt und haben keinen Kopf, sich was anständiges zuzubereiten. Dabei ist ein gutes Frühstück sehr wichtig."

„Sicherlich _nicht_. Das geht dann bestimmt genau so weiter wie es heute aufgehört hat“, ächzte Koneko und seufzte dann. „Du hast nicht zufällig noch was zu essen übrig, oder, Iruka?“

„Nein, du hast dir übrigens auch nichts verdient."

„Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit der Farbe.“ Gequält legte sich die jüngere wieder nieder, während Kakashi sich ein paar Blätter vom Tisch nahm, diese auf ihre Schienbeine legte und anfing, zu korrigieren. 

„Was für Farbe?“, fragte Izumo, nahm sich aber an Kakashi ein Beispiel und griff nach einem der Stapel.

„Koneko hat Naruto Farbe verkauft – die er zum Beschmieren des Ho-Kage-Felsen benutzt hat! Und dann hat sie ihm auch noch beim Saubermachen geholfen! Meine ganze Autorität wurde untergraben!“

„Jetzt mach mal halblang.“

„Hört mal auf zu jammern und helft lieber mit“, lachte Izumo und warf Koneko einen Stift zu. „Strategieanalysen, richtig spannend.“

„Oh man, wieso bin ich nochmal vorbei gekommen?“, stöhnte die Kunoichi, musste dann aber selbst kichern. „Zum Glück muss ich das alles nicht nochmal machen.“

„Wieso? Könntest du es nicht mehr?“ Izumo warf ihr einen verdächtig lehrermäßigen Blick zu. „Welche Taktik verwendest du, wenn du kein Element beherrschst, aber von fünf Shinobi umzingelt bist, die das Feuer-Element beherrschen? Du bist in einem Wald ohne Bach in der Nähe.“

„Ich töte sie.“

„Ja, aber wie?“

„Töten.“

„Wie tötest du deine Feinde denn?“

„Töten halt. Ab mit dem Kopf.“

„Oh man...“ Stöhnend legte Iruka den Kopf in seine Hände, während Izumo und Koneko sich weiter in ihre sinnlose Diskussion verstrickten.

Kakashi, der ein Blatt nach dem anderen bearbeitete, warf Iruka einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dann klopfte er mit dem Stift auf Koneko's Fuß. „Scheint ganz so, als hätte Izumo recht, hm.“

„Ernsthaft?“ Sie blitzte den silberhaarigen Mann angriffslustig an, stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und holte tief Luft. „Iruka, du beurteilst ob die Sachen, die ich sage, realistisch sind, wenn's recht ist.“

Er nickte kurz und machte es sich auf dem Hocker so bequem wie möglich. Dann nippte er von seinem Glas, in dem sich vermutlich kein Sake befand.

„Gut, ich bin also allein in einem Wald, ohne Wasser in der Nähe, und ich bin umzingelt von fünf Shinobi, die das Feuer-Element nutzen. Ich beherrsche keine Element-Technik, kann aber Taj-Jutsu und meinen Grips anwenden. Also töte ich zuerst den, der am weitesten von mir entfernt ist mit einem Kunai.“

„So weit siehst du nicht“, warf Izumo ein und legte seinen Stift beiseite.

„Doch, tut sie“, meinte Iruka ergeben. „Realistisch.“

„Noch vier. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich zumindest eine Rauchbombe habe. Hab ich?“, machte Koneko weiter. In Gedanken war sie wieder völlig wo anders; sie fragte sich, wie Etsuko so etwas beantworten würde. Oder ob sie es könnte. Obwohl ihre Schwester erst zwölf war, war sie vielen aus der Klasse voraus – zumindest was das Begreifen von Jutsu und Strategien anging. Aufgrund dessen hatte sie auch eine Klasse überspringen können. Was Koneko nicht wirklich recht war. Sobald Etsuko Ge-Nin war, würde sie auf echte Missionen gehen müssen. Andere Shinobi töten im schlimmsten Fall. Oder selbst verletzt werden. Sie war doch noch ein Kind.

„Hast du.“

„Gut, ich laufe ein bisschen herum wie ein Depp, um zu sehen, wo der Rest vom Fest sich versteckt hält. Feuer-Jutsu weiche ich mit Leichtigkeit aus“, erzählte Koneko munter weiter und schloss dabei die Augen. „Ich sehe die nächsten zwei Opfer und werfe meine Rauchbombe. Es ist egal, ob die in der Luft oder am Boden detoniert. Ich weiß jetzt, wo alle Gegner sind.“

„Ernsthaft?“, hinterfragte Izumo leise und etwas sarkastisch. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zu dem einzigen richtigen Lehrer im Raum.

„Wie bei einer Fledermaus, einfach gruselig“, nickte Iruka.

„Die können nichts mehr sehen und der Rauch erschwert die Atmung, zumindest kurzzeitig. Wenn die Gegner Chu-Nin sind, drehe ich ihnen einem nach dem anderen die Hälse um. Wenn sie Jo-Nin sind, steche ich sie mit dem Kunai tot. Den letzten töte ich mit einem geschickten Wurf meines Kunai, da der mich sonst bei meinen Aufräumarbeiten stört.“ Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, nahm Kakashi ein paar Blätter ab und fing an, zu korrigieren. Dann sah sie zu Izumo, der sie verwundert betrachtete. „Ich weiß, nicht unbedingt die Herangehensweise, die gelehrt wird und auch nicht besonders elegant, aber hey. Wenn's funktioniert.“

„Leider realistisch“, sagte Iruka, noch bevor jemand gesagtes Szenario anzweifeln konnte. Dann runzelte er die Brauen. „Warte, Sasuke schläft bei euch?“

„Sagte ich doch.“

„Koneko, die zwei sind Teenager“, rief Izumo ihr fröhlich ins Gedächtnis. „Was, wenn sie heute noch was anderes üben wollen als-“

Bevor der Jo-Nin ausreden konnte, brach Koneko in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Kakashi erheblich beim Korrigieren störte, da ihre Beine unter den Papieren wackelten. Zwischen zwei Schnaufern richtete sie sich wieder halb auf, konnte aber noch nicht ganz das Lachen aufhören. „Genau, die zwei sind Teenager. Sasuke hat eine ausgewachsene Depression und Etsuko ist völlig versessen darauf, Klassenbeste zu werden – die zwei stellen schon nichts an. Außerdem hab ich gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wann ich heimkomme. Ich bin die Angst im Nacken der beiden, falls sie was anstellen wollen.“ 

„Tatsächlich entscheidet es sich zwischen Sasuke und Etsuko, wer Klassenbester im Fach der Jutsu wird“, nahm Iruka das Thema dankbar auf – alles war besser, als mit dem Weiberheld Izumo über Techtelmechtel zu reden. Er warf Koneko einen verschmitzten Blick zu, den sie keck erwiderte.

„Klar, die haben ja auch mich als Lehrer.“ Sie grinste selbstgefällig. „Und natürlich auch Iruka“, fügte sie dann schnell hinzu – sie war zwar in der Praxis ein Ass, aber mit Theorie konnte man sie schon jagen. Sie hatte Etsuko nie erzählt, dass sie auf der Akademie keine besonders helle Leuchte gewesen war. Deswegen war Koneko auch so stolz auf die guten Noten ihrer Schwester.

„Pass auf, dass es morgen nicht aus Versehen Todesopfer unter den Schülern gibt, Iruka“, murmelte Kakashi amüsiert und steckte den sanften Box-Hieb von Koneko mit Würde ein.

„Also, genug geredet. Diese ganzen Hausaufgaben korrigieren sich nicht von selbst. Und danach hab ich vielleicht doch noch etwas zu essen übrig.“

„Du Lügenlump!“


End file.
